


Birdi

by Handful_O_Lizards



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Dream, Blood, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Hallucinations, Imaginary Friend, This was Writing Practice, bones - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handful_O_Lizards/pseuds/Handful_O_Lizards
Summary: less then 1000 words - this was writen as writing practice"the voices, the chattering, the seemingly ever present conversation muffled and distance, reaching her ears asthough a wall of water. The world was foggy and brihgt, too bright like a photo too exposed like the sun was within feet of the earth. "





	Birdi

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a vivid dream i had and used days later during a writing warm up

Altought the sun was bright and the sky was full of fluffly clouds it didn’t quite seem to reach the world around them. Eyes flicker around, trying to take in as much as she could, eyes finding the dull cream coloured brick walls, the stale and dirty tile flooring, the bright but so obviosuly fake smiles of the people surrounded her on ever side, so close but seeming miles and miles away, their eyes blank and dead even when they were closed. 

the voices, the chattering, the seemingly ever present conversation muffled and distance, reaching her ears asthough a wall of water. The world was foggy and brihgt, too bright like a photo too exposed like the sun was within feet of the earth. 

Smiling bright, stretching lips over and across teeth tightly, pulling dry skin tight to wrinkle and crack it, teeth glint slick with slavia in the Florescent lights . A involuntary twitching of lip muscles and a pressure, building and painful pressure, like that of something agaisnt the muscles of ones throat. As if choaking without having consumed anything. lifting her hand and covering her mouth she coughes, throat convusling painfully around something forigen. 

Standing and rushing to a bathroom she coughs harder, body protesting the pressure in her throat. Hands grip the sink hard, knuckles turning white as she gags, convuling as she bends over, hair drags agaisnt the sand coloured sink basin freckled with dark spot coming back wet and damp like her cheecks which now drip with fresh tears. 

The building pressure is settling in the back of her throat, her tounge and cheeks sting and her mouth taste sours. She jerks and cries out stomach twisting hard. Hard pressure, mouth tasting of iron and chalk. She reaches up to her mouth and grips a hard oblonged shaped sticking out of her mouth and pulls, choaking hard it falls from her hand once shes pulled it free. It hits the skin basin with a grotesque noise, a sharp, harsh sound like metal hitting metal and a slick and sharp dragging sound as it slides.

With shaky hand she lifts her head and finding herself looking in a mirror, her eyes are wet, the edges bloodshot and tired, her cheeks shine with the wet salty tracks of her tears that contiune to slowly roll from the corners of her eyes to her chin and neck. hands shake, one is slowly lifted from its tight clutch of the basin to her mouth as she watches the slow drips of bright red blood. She feels it in her mouth, it mixs with her spit and begins to drip out, trailing out over her bottom lip and down her chin where it falls into the skin below. It matches trail coming down the side of her face, the blood that trails from from the cut on her mouth, an open slice that piecered the corner of her mouth, the corner of her mouth sliced as thought cut by a sharp edge, her hands shake harder and her eyes drop down to the bottom of the sink where it meets the wispy trails of blood surrounded a bone. Human bone, long and ridged, with crackes and splinters the bone sits in the bottom of the sink splattered with blood and surrounded by small bone shard as thought it was the only thing left of human leg left to rot away. 

She lifts her head back up and starts at herself in the mirror, sees the terror in her eyes, the blood and tears mixing as they drip down her face. Can feel the shaking in her hands and legs and see it, the darkness, creeping in at the edge of her vision and the shift of exposed muscles and bone in the mirror, it limps forward the terrifing image of hulking flesh, red and brown with flecks of white mix and contact as it shifts muscle spasming and flexing to create a ever moving mass of horror as it lifts it head. Blank and black and seemingly never ending against the stark white, clean skull, whickedly sharp beak glinting in dim lighting as it cocks its head at her mimicing the crow the massive skull would have belonged too had crows been the size of horses. She collaspes, body dropping limpingly to dirty bathroom floor well her mind drifts away.


End file.
